Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing apparatus control method.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional image processing apparatus, such as a multifunction peripheral (MFP), executes a copy job for copying image data and a send job for transmitting the image data. Some of the image processing apparatuses, in executing the copy job and the send job, stores the date and time of execution of the job, a user ID of a user who has executed the job, and an image output by executing the job as log information.
By using the stored log information, an operator of the image processing apparatus can later identify who has output what image. As a result, a possible leakage or disclosure of the image output by executing the job can be effectively prevented.
Another conventional image processing apparatus, in executing an input job for inputting image data, stores image data and history information (the date and time of execution of the job and the user ID of the user who has executed the job) as log information. In executing an output job, another conventional image processing apparatus stores the history information and reference information, which is information for referring to image data, instead of storing the image data.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-330939 discusses a method in which in executing an output job, image data itself is not stored to prevent a redundant storage of image data, which may otherwise occur if the image data is stored when an input job is executed and when an output job is executed. As a result, the conventional method can save the capacity of a storage device to be used.
However, in combining an input image with an image previously registered to the conventional image processing apparatus, the conventional image processing apparatus does not store log information for later identifying the output image while saving the required capacity of the storage device to be used.